1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting assembly for a camera and, particularly, to a protecting assembly for a camera used in a portable electronic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of technologies, portable electronic assemblies with cameras have become widely used.
A typical portable electronic assembly includes a camera and a cover covering the camera. A portion of the camera may protrude from a body of the portable electronic assembly. The cover is made of transparent materials, arranged over the camera to protect the camera from damage (e.g., water or dust).
However, covers increase the size of the portable electronic assembly, which can be inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.